Ironía
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Pensamientos de Haruka acerca de algo ocurrido con Michiru


¿No haz sentido de pronto como si todo lo que te ocurre es una gran ironía? ¿Al momento de voltear escuchas en el viento los murmuros en tu contra? ¿Alguna vez te haz encontrado solo en tu habitación llorando sin una verdadera razón? Simplemente las lágrimas fluyen como ríos eternos, incontrolables. A veces los giros de la vida te hacen sentir que todo se encuentra en tu contra y por más rápido que trates de escapar, más lento tus piernas corren. Cuando despiertas del más maravilloso sueño, en lugar de sentir la alegría del momento vivido en tu mundo, te sientes el ser más despreciable y miserable por hacerlo. Realmente la vida es irónica. Algunos se percatan de ello y a otros no les importa, pero sea cual sea el caso, sigue siéndolo...

Ironía...

Siempre he sido "diferente" al resto del mundo, una persona que nunca se deja llevar por la opinión de los demás, un tipo de rebelde, y creo que eso es lo que me ha acarreado tantos problemas. Todo yo soy extraño, pero creo que lo más extraño que tengo es mi corazón... No funciona como regularmente debería de hacerlo... porque me gustan las mujeres. Te preguntarás qué tiene de raro que a un chico le gusten, bueno, lo "irregular" aquí es que en realidad soy una mujer (ahora sí puedes pegar el grito en el cielo jejeje...). ¿Y por qué me refiero a mi como hombre? Cuando me ven, la gente me confunde con un chico apuesto, bueno, eso es lo que me han dicho las niñas y la costumbre se me ha quedado. Prefiero que piensen que soy un hombre, no me incomoda porque me gusta vestir como tal y también tiene ventajas cuando tu objetivo es conquistar niñas, es menos escandaloso que vean a un chico acercarse a ellas que a una chica. Aunque esto no me ha resultado siempre, conocí a una chica a quien no pude engañar. Su nombre es Michiru Kaioh. Ella sabía quien era yo desde un principio, fue extraño porque no salió corriendo asustada como regularmente ocurría cuando se enteraban, al contrario, se acercó más a mí. Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente y le he tomado un gran cariño... no... no es sólo cariño, es algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad. Tal vez piensen que soy un ridículo al decir esto, pero creo que aquellos que se han enamorado realmente comprenderán lo que siento. Es que cada vez que veo sus ojos el sentimiento más tierno se apodera de mi corazón, mis latidos comienzan a tener sentido en mis oídos formándose una melodía que se mezcla con el ritmo de mi respiración. Sus ondulados cabellos me recuerdan las olas del mar y su sonrisa me hechiza cual sirena al marinero incauto. El tiempo se detiene cuando cruzamos miradas, el espacio se pierde, la atmósfera se llena de un dulce perfume y siento que sólo estamos los dos parados frente a frente. Pero así como la magia llegó como un relámpago, también se evapora en un instante al observar los brazos que rodean sus hombros y la sonrisa perfecta, orgullosa, que le ofrece su acompañante. Al marcharse, ella voltea ligeramente su cabeza y me ve por arriba de su hombro con una linda sonrisa, mientras se aleja en brazos de su novio. Yo sólo puedo quedarme ahí, parado, viendo cómo mi mundo se desborona como un mazapán entre mis dedos. Es tan irónico... yo, Haruka Tenoh, el fuerte, el sarcástico, el muro de acero impenetrable, el casanova de la escuela, el irremediable rebelde, yo... había sucumbido ante un par de ojos que reflejan el cielo. Me he convertido en algo que jamás me había imaginado y me aterra... No sé si ella sepa lo que siento, supongo que si pero prefiere evitar el tema. Yo sé que valora la amistad tanto como yo y no haría nada para ponerla en peligro. Aunque a veces me confunde con su actitud. Cuando estamos a solas, platicando o viendo la televisión, haciendo cualquier cosa que solemos hacer juntos, se acerca a mi y acaricia mi mejilla con su mano. Es una sensación maravillosa, como si el pétalo de una rosa acariciara mi piel y mi corazón se acelera a mil por hora. Siento como si ella deseara decirme algo, como si quisiera acercarse a mí de otra forma, pero sé que sólo es mi imaginación. Es muy raro... una vez le pedí un beso, ella me vió sorprendida y le dije que si no quería no lo hiciera, no la iba a obligar. Comenzamos a hablar de otra cosa y cuando menos me lo imaginé sentí sus labios sobre los míos. No puedo describir lo que sentí, me quedé petrificado, razonando lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando reaccioné la abracé y correspondí a su gesto. Ella no lo notó pero una gran emoción invadió mi ser, al grado de que una lágrima se escapara de la prisión milenaria en la que la había encarcelado. Cuando nos separamos le pregunté por qué y ella respondió "me gustas mucho". Me quedé sin palabras, ¿era realmente cierto lo que acababa de escuchar u otro truco de mi imaginación?. De ser cierto, ella sólo estaba viendo el exterior, estaba viendo a un chico, pero ¿conoce su interior?, ¿sabe realmente quién es?, lo que siente..., lo que desea..., lo que sufre... Yo sabía que estaba mal, que ella no me quiere como yo, ama a otra persona... y aún así volví a besarla sin importarme nada, ésta vez esperando su rechazo, algún tipo de insulto, una cachetada, pero no lo que ocurrió: me correspondió. Yo sabía que estaba mal, se lo dije, y ella me respondió "lo sé, pero es lo que quiero". No sabía qué hacer, tantas posibilidades comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza, desde que correspondía a mis sentimientos, hasta que todo era un simple juego. Ella me sonreía como si yo fuera la persona que más amara, como si no existiera nadie más. Súbitamente comenzó a llorar, le pregunté qué ocurría, ella respondió que nada, pero sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento de culpa... y en ese instante comprendí que existe alguien más, alguien a quien ella realmente ama y lo ocurrido no era más que un momento que la vida me dio para probar lo que nunca sería mío. Hablamos y le pedí que lo olvidara todo, pero ella ofendida me dijo que no, que yo era muy importante y sentía que era lo correcto. Sólo la abracé.  
Yo sé que jamás lo cambiaría por mí. Él es la persona idónea para ella, es comprensivo, amable, gracioso, dulce, fuerte, sencillo... y yo... ¿qué soy? Ni siquiera soy un hombre, soy una niña jugando a ser el príncipe que salve a la bella doncella... sólo soy una fachada, un triste intento de algo que jamás podré ser. Ella no se merece esto, no se merece a un tonto que no sabe cómo demostrar su cariño, a un perdedor que trata de aparentar lo que no es, una persona que lo único que le puede ocasionar es sufrimiento... y yo sé que no la merezco.  
Yo sé que no tengo ningún derecho a amarla, no tengo ningún derecho a que sea mía, jamás lo he tenido, jamás lo tendré. Los mortales no tenemos derecho a ser amados por los ángeles... Sí, aunque suene cursi, para mi es un ángel que camina en este mundo por alguna misteriosa razón del cielo. A veces desearía poder gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que siento por ella, dejar de reprimir mi corazón y dejar escapar todo esto que tengo guardado en mi alma desde el día que la conocí. A veces desearía abandonar este mundo y que me dieran la oportunidad de convertirme en su ángel guardián, pero... sería demasiado irónico que un mortal se convirtiera en ángel para cuidar a otro ángel. Eso no podría pasar ni en un millón de años. Pero aún si me fuera al infierno, lucharía contra el propia Satán y regresaría a cuidarla, la protegería día y noche sin descanso, aunque condene mi alma por ello.  
Lo ocurrido ese día tal vez nunca debió ser, o tal vez, era algo que debía pasar... Estuvo mal, lo sé, pero mi corazón sabe que era lo correcto y creo que el de ella también, por eso lo permitió. Después de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad, ella me trataba como siempre, como su amigo, y yo la sigo viendo como mi ángel. Cada vez que cruzamos miradas siento esa urgencia por tomarla entre mis brazos, decirle cuánto la amo y besarla... pero esos brazos la tienen rodeada. Cuando ocurre esto siento como si todas las personas a mi alrededor supieran lo que pasa y señalándome empezaran a reirse y gritarme "perdedor", como si la vida se burlara de mi con esa sensación de vacío en mi corazón. Sólo me queda observar cómo se aleja lentamente de mi lado, cómo se marcha por el camino de otro destino, sin que pueda hacer absolutamente nada.

Es irónico que el amor que siento por ella pueda algún día lastimarla irremediablemente...

Inicio: Domingo 21 de noviembre de 2004 Fin: Sábado 4 de diciembre de 2004 


End file.
